The Assassin
by Ashtree1165
Summary: Ezio drops by Leo's. That's basically it. DRABBLE. ONE-SHOT. SLASHYISH BUT NOT REALLY


**I'm not positive where this came from but never the less, here it is. I'm going with this taking place during AC2 and somewhere towards the beginning****of season 1. So yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

It was a quiet evening in Florence, or at least it would be. The streets were vacant, lifeless and asleep, but the sky was very much awake. Bright streaks of lightening flashed across the dark and cloudy sky. The violent claps of thunder were few and far between, but deafeningly loud.

The harsh winds shook the rafters of Leonardo's quiet workshop in Florence. The unsettling storm was only the latest addition to his long and tiring day.

He had soon found himself wishing on some level that he no longer worked for the Medici. He didn't regret his decision, far from it actually. He rather liked his time he spent mingling with the upper classes of Florence. He could see the city he'd looked upon so fondly from a whole new perspective.

It was enlightening.

But it was a constant pace of go, go, go. Hardly did he find enough time for himself. Away from Lorenzo's watchful eyes. Life as a war engineer was not what he had anticipated. Sometimes all his restless mind wanted was a moment to himself, to draw, to paint, to search for the Book of Leaves.

And then there was Lucrezia.

That woman would be the death of him. Sooner rather than later more likely.

A sudden clatter from upstairs pulled Leonardo's attention away from his charcoal and parchment. His tired eyes gazing towards the stair case, as though the staircase it's self had offended him. Leo pushed himself out of his seat, the stool he'd been sat on toppling over in his haste.

His heart hammered in his chest out of excitement, adrenaline pumping, it'd been far too long since he'd seen Ezio.

As he came to the room at the top of the steps, he was met with the uncanny sight of his oldest and closest friend. His lean figure dressed in his classic white robes. His milky brown eyes shaded by the pointed hood.

"Ezio," Leonardo smiled at his friend.

Leo could see the assassin was smiling as well once he revealed his face, "Leonardo, _il mio amico_, I hoped you'd be in. Machiavelli said you've been seen throughout the city rather frequently lately."

Leonardo's smile wavered, "ah, yes. I've been working, it's nothing."

Ezio seemed as though he wanted to ask more, but his words failed him. A small gasp escaped his scarred lips, his hand moving to grip his torso tightly. The other being used to support himself against the the single dresser. He failed to hold back a moan of discomfort.

Leonardo sparked into action, his movements rushed and mechanical after his years of practice. He never could handle the pain etched across Ezio face. He hated that look. He hated when those beautiful eyes filled with such suffering.

He carefully led Ezio to his bed, gently laying him down against the plush comforter. One upside to working for the Medici was the paycheck.

"Stay still Ezio, I need to patch your wounds." Leonardo rummaged through some drawers, pulling out a box of medical supplies.

He quickly pulled away his robes, helping Ezio to sit up. He set his weapons and armour on the wooden table across the room. Scattering papers and unfinished commissions in the process.

Leonardo cleaned, stitched and wrapped his friends wounds. His skilful fingers carrying out their task with practiced percision, careful to not cause him too much pain. "So what was it this time?" He asked.

Ezio sighed, peering up at his friend through half lidded eyes. The fatigue of earlier events finally catching up and weighing on him. "Just some guards. I thought I could handle them but there were too many."

Leonardo smirked knowingly to himself. Of course Ezio thought he could handle it. He always thought he could handle it. No challenge was too big for Ezio Auditore.

"Get some rest Ezio," Leonardo suggested, pulling the throw blanket over his friend. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Leonardo, I can not take your bed."

"I assure you it is fine my friend. I don't require much sleep anyhow."

Ezio seemed as though he wanted to protest further but knew his point was mute.

"Goodnight Ezio."

* * *

With frightened but curious foot falls, Leonardo approached the mouth of the cave. The only sound to be heard was the ominous, steady dripping of water. The small splashes echoing through the cave. Aside from that, deafening silence.

_His daily chores were long forgotten, pushed to the back of his mind. Raw, childlike curiosity taking its place. Eating away at him, he just had to know what was inside... He could feel his heart hammering away in his chest. Faster and faster with each step he took. Until he rounded the corner..._

Leonardo woke with a start, screaming aloud frantically to an empty room. Pure terror gripping his heart with its icy tendrils. His arms lashed out wildly, causing him to nearly fall from his stool.

"Another nightmare?"

The unexpected voice would have startled Leonardo if it wasn't for its familiarity aiding him to find his barrings. With a great sigh, Leonardo kneaded the bridge of his nose. Warding off an approaching headache. "Something like that. What are you doing here?"

Zoroaster smiled, "just dropping in. You do know that there are still Medici guards lined up outside?"

"So I've noticed."

"Lorenzo really wants his weapons."

"Yes well, he'll get them when he gets them," Leonardo snapped. "I have more important things that need to be delt with at the moment."

Zoro rolled his eyes, "Leonardo, the book can wait. If Lorenzo doesn't get his stupid machines, it's the gallows for you."

Leonardo stood, pushing himself away from his work bench and into his pathetic excuse for a couch. Sprawling out on the piece of furniture, exhausted. "I'm not talking about the Book of Leaves."

Zoro just glared at his friend, taking in his haggard appearance. Dark circles rimmed his usually bright eyes. Charcoal smudged his cheeks and hands. He looked horrible, more so than usual. "Nicco can you get him some water?"

The younger man nodded and sped off to the kitchen. Returning only seconds later, handing his _maestro_ the glass of water.

Leonardo took it with a quiet, "thank you Nicco," wondering to himself when exactly the boy showed up. He hadn't noticed his presence. Though, in his defense, his mind was a bit preoccupied by a certain assassin that was asleep in his bed.

Speaking of which, he should probably check on him. Make sure he wasn't bleeding out to death or anything.

"If you're not talking about the book, then what?" Zoro asked after a beat of silence.

Leonardo glared at his bare feet. Should he tell them? _Could _hetell them?

No.

It wasn't his secret to tell, it was Ezio's.

"Leo, I got the items from the market you asked for."

Leonardo's face instantly lit up as Vanessa slipped into his workshop, gently closing the door behind her, keeping the reoccurring storm at bay. Her bright blue dress and red hair stood out like a beacon in the dim lighting of the cluttered room.

She caused for the perfect distraction, God bless her.

Vanessa set her basket down on the counter top before turning to her friends.

"Thank you Vanessa," Leonardo said, kissing her on her forehead as he came up beside her. He began rummaging through the wicker basket, pulling out canisters of herbs and spices. The perfect ingredient for an Egyptian healing tea. He figured Ezio could use it.

"Nicco, heat up some water for me would you?"

"Are you making tea?"

"Yes Zoroaster, I am... making... tea." He replied distractedly. Separating the contents across the counter. Putting the perfect amount into a separate canister for Ezio's tea.

Vanessa watched him closely, taking a seat on the counter top beside him. "You sent me to buy you tea?"

Leonardo shot her that classic, charming smile of his. "Thank you."

Leonardo heard the creak of the stairs before he could consciously recognize what the noise was. It wasn't until he realised just how silent the room had fallen did he look up.

There on the bottom of the short flight of stairs stood Ezio. He looked just as exhausted as Leonardo. His thin undershirt hung open, exposing his toned chest and sported a crimson red stain just above his hip, his hair hanging messily around his face.

Leonardo felt frozen in place, "Ezio."

The assassin turned to his friend, "Leonardo."

The _artista_ smiled, "how are you feeling?"

Leonardo could see Ezio's jaw clench and unclench. Hesitant to speak in front of those that he did not know. "Better, thank you."

Leonardo sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. His eyes roamed over Ezio's frame, carefully analyzing him. He looked a right and proper mess. "Ezio, this is Zoroaster, Vanessa, and Nicco. Guys, this is Ezio. He's a good friend."

Leonardo only prayed they didn't recognize him from his wanted posters.

Ezio smiled his charming smile, the smile that had women swooning. "_Salut_, you are friends of Leonardo and that is good enough for me."

Leonardo felt a certain warmth blossom in his chest at Ezio's words.

Nicco and Vanessa smiled up at the man. Both friendly and warm yet closed off simultaniously. A trait anyone who hung around Leonardo for too long soon developed.

"It's nice to known Leo actually has other friends outside of us three," Zoro smirked. "I was beginning to worry."

Leonardo rolled his eyes and grabbed Ezio by his shoulder, gently leading him to the sofa, pushing him onto his haunches. "You should be resting."

"Leonardo, I am fine."

But Leonardo insisted. "I'm making you tea. It's ingredients have been used as a healing remedy in Egypt since ancient times."

Ezio rolled his eyes and shook his head, his lips curling upward in amusement with his closest friend despite himself. He excepted the warm, steaming mug gratefully, "_grazie_. "

"_Benvenuto_," he replied, taking his seat on his stool. He leaned forward, resting his elbows in his knees. He gazed at Ezio, continuing to scrutinize him carefully. Studying him.

The look Leonardo was shooting this, _friend, _of his didn't get past Zoro. Clearing his throat rather loudly, he spoke. "Well, Nicco and I have some, um, business to attend to. Arrands to run and all that. "

Nicco looked puzzled, "no we don't, we just-"

"Come along Nicco," Zoroaster cut the boy off, grabbing him by his arm and practically dragging him out of the workshop. "_Arrivederci!_"

Leo glanced at them as the door closed on their retreating forms. "You sure you're feeling better?" He asked, redirecting his a attention back to the assassin.

"Much, quit your worrying Leo."

Leonardo scoffed, shaking his head. "I could never stop worrying about you, not with your life style."

He could see the barely perceptible smirk tug on his friend's lips, partially hidden by the thick hair that hung loosely in his face. To anyone else it would seem an odd sight, seeing the usually closed off and stoic man seemingly so at ease in Leonardo's abode. But for Leo it was natural. His home was Ezio's home.

"Apologies Leonardo."

Leonardo knew the assassin's apology was anything but genuine.. He would never apologize for his dangerous lifestyle. He loved it all too much. He didn't ask for it, but he excepted his new duties with vigor.

Oh how Leonardo envied Ezio's life. While he only dreamed of flight, though came close to it in his inventions, Ezio came even closer. Running along rooftops and jumping from building to building. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous.

But that didn't matter. Ezio was an _assassino_ and he was an _artista. _

"Would you like more tea?" Vanessa asked in her sing song voice.

Ezio nodded with a polite smile gracing his lips. Watching the young woman's retreating form.

"So..." Ezio winked, "you and her...?"

Leo didn't like that sly look on his friends face. Nor the more than obvious wink for that matter.

He stared at Ezio incomprehensibly for a tick before, "_Vanessa_? Oh, no we're not- I don't..." he cleared his throat. "My business is my business."

Ezio chuckled from deep in his chest, excepting his second cup of tea from the red head.

"Besides, she seems rather taken with Giuliano Medici."

Ezio quirked a brow, "Medici? Isn't that sort of..." Ezio made some wild, flippant hand gestures.

Leonardo smirked and bobbed his head, "yeah. She's a gutsy woman I'll give her that much."

A smile stretched across Vanessa's freckled face as she ducked her head and continued cleaning Leonardo's kitchenette. Her cheeks colouring a rosey shade of pink. Leonardo's counters were filthy. Everything from forks and knifes to paintbrushes and charcoal decorated the flat surface. It was a habit of hers to clean up after the artist.

"I assume you'll be leaving soon," Leonardo spoke with a touch of regret underlying his tone.

Ezio averted his gaze, "I'm afraid so. Mario will want me back at the villa as soon as possible. Besides, there are a few things I need to discuss with La Volpe and Machiavelli concerning the Brotherhood."

Leo nodded understandingly. Someone always requested Ezio's attention. The man's schedule was thicker than his. And that was really saying something, considering.

"Well it was good to see you _amico mio_. My doors are always open."

Ezio stood from the sofa, clapping his hands against his thighs as he did so.

Leonardo followed after him, a forced smile in place. He hated to see his friend go.

"Thank you Leonardo," Ezio said gratefully, halfway up Leonardo's staircase. "You've patched me up more times than I can count."

"Thirty two," Leonardo grinned up at the taller man. "I'm a genius remember?"

Ezio chuckled, a rare, genuine laugh that followed him in his ascent up the rickety steps.

Ezio returned only minutes later, fully clothed in his assassin robes. He looked better already, the colour had returned to his previously pale cheeks. His hair had been brushed and tied back in his usual ponytail. He looked healthier.

In that time Vanessa had gone. She was due back at the tavern for the afternoon shift.

"Last night you mentioned work," Ezio started as he re entered the main room of Leonardo's workshop. "Are you doing a commission?"

Leonardo had hoped Ezio had forgotten about that. Yes, Ezio was aware of the Medici family. He was an assassin, nothing happened in his city without him knowing. "Uh, sort of. It's not exactly a commission, but..."

Ezio quirked a brow as he passed Leonardo and went straight for the kitchen cabinets. He skimmed the kitchen for something to eat, grabbing a loaf of bread and cheese. "What do you mean?"

Leonardo averted his eyes, toying with the hem of his shirt sleeve. Finally he spoke in a low, quite voice. "I got a job as the Medici's war engineer."

Ezio nearly dropped his bread, spinning around to face the shorter man. "_War engineer_? Florence doesn't even have a standing army."

Leo burst into a flurry of movement, "exactly!"

Ezio took a minute step back. Knowing better than to be in the _artista's _way when he goes off on one of his, shall we say, _tangents,_ like he did.

"If I can build the Medici war machines, then Florence might actually stand a chance against an invasion!"

"An _invasion_?"

"_Yes_!"

Ezio shook his head, "Leonardo, Lorenzo Medici isn't about to drag Florence into war."

"No! But, that doesn't mean another city won't attack Florence." Leonardo sighed, running a hand agitatedly through his short hair. "Ezio, Florence needs a standing military. I can help! And it's not as if I'm not getting something out of this as well, it's a win - win situation."

Ezio cocked his head, "what are you getting out of this _exactly_?"

"What do you mean Ezio? I'm helping defend my city."

Ezio fixed his friend with a pointed look.

Leonardo swallowed, "working for Lorenzo Medici gives me the resources to search for the Book of Leaves."

"The what?"

Leonardo sighed, "it's an ancient artifact that I believe could save this city and-"

"Leonardo..." Ezio trailed off, exasperation lingering in his tone.

"It's a book," Leonardo spoke slower than before. Taking more care in his word choice. "It's an ancient book that people have _died_ to protect. It holds knowledge that we couldn't even imagine."

"This isn't about the city."

Leonardo blinked, "excuse me?"

"This isn't about Florence. You're doing this for yourself."

Leonardo looked applauded.

Ezio sighed, "I know you Leonardo. Knowledge is more important to you than breathing. You'd risk everything for this book, not knowing whether it's even real or not, simply for your own personal gain."

Leonardo had the audacity to look ashamed of himself. But only partially. He confessed in a low voice, "you are absolutely right."

Ezio sighed, dragging a calloused hand down his face. "Leonardo, I cannot say that I agree with what you are doing. But I will not stand in your way."

Leonardo felt a rush of relief at the assassin's words. "Th-"

Ezio held up a hand, cuting Leonardo short. "I will help where I am able. Not because I condone you're actions, but because I am forever in debt to you for all you have done for me." Ezio looked up at his friend, leaning back on the counter top behind him. The artist looked... relieved. "I'll admit I won't be much help, I am terribly busy myself, but, if I hear word of this _Book of Leaves_, I'll be sure to let you know. "

A grin broke out upon the shorter man's face, stretching eat to ear. He practically leapt forward, grabbing Ezio's arm and shaking it enthusiastically. The energy he constantly possessed leaking out. "Thank you _amico mio_! Thank you."

Ezio couldn't say he was surprised when Leonardo wrapped his small arms around Ezio's lean form. Ezio simply smirked and wrapped his arms around him as well.

Leonardo suddenly pulled away, "you don't know how much I have feared telling you."

Ezio looked perturbed, "why on earth would you fear to tell me anything?"

"You are a skilled, blade wielding assassin, I'm sure even you can figure out this one on your own."

Ezio smirked once more, "I would never."

"As I am all to aware. Still, I'd hate to alter your opinion of me in anyway not to my benifit." Leonardo smiled up at his friend, a cheeky, knowing smile.

Ezio shook his head, "I really should be going Leonardo."

Leo sighed, "I understand."

"As I should hope you would."

Leonardo smiled sadly, he truly did hate to see his friend go. His feelings towards him were strong, he knew he'd always care for him deeply. Maybe more so than he ought to. But that mattered not.

"Goodbye Ezio."

"_Addio _Leonardo."


End file.
